


Always A Howl Away

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [58]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing married couple, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Captured, Childbirth, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heartache, Heavy Angst, Hurt Jason Todd, Jason Todd Angst, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Swears, Jason Todd is a Werewolf, Jason Todd loves Reader, Jason Todd needs comfort, Kidnapped, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Project Cadmus, Secrets, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolf, Werewolf Jason Todd, Werewolves, Worried Batfamily (DCU), home birth, werewolf babies, werewolf reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N, kidnapped by Cadmus. Their intention give her unimaginable strength, and skills from a genetically enhanced serum from the DNA of a wolf. To change Y/N to a werewolf and in hopes of also controlling her. Though what they did not anticipate. Batman, infiltrating and ruining their plans. Y/N, was not the only one injected with the serum.
Relationships: Batfamily Members (DCU) & Reader, Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Kudos: 9





	1. Same Person Different Face 1/15

Cadmus, had taken me a year ago. A year without my family. I hope they are OK. I hope they don't blame themselves for my disappearance. I'm forced to do as they want me to. They gave me these, Injections. Now I am half-human half-wolf. I look near human although I have a wolf's senses. I can smell up to ten miles, and hear just as far. I'm now nine foot tall. I have insane great agility. My canines are as sharp as are my nails. My e/c now glows and my ears pointed. I can see very well in the dark. I have the same vocals I did prior only my emotions are of a wolves. I can growl when I want to intimidate, or I'm angry. I can whimper when I'm in pain or upset. I am only wearing a stretchable shirt and shorts. They kept a collar on my neck. It controls me to do whatever they desire. A part of me hopes I'll never leave here so they'll never make me hurt someone. I have the will to change from werewolf to my old human self. After they finished their test and training with me, against my will. They put me in a small cage. It moved. I growled to threaten whomever intends to hurt me. I inspect looking for any danger. Suddenly the door opened. Something isn't right. I feel a shock in my collar. I half-growled and half-whimpered in pain. I stepped in the room as the shocking thankfully stopped. The door shut automatically behind me. I take a fearful breath. The room was small, dimly lighted. Concrete walls and floors. I smell another person in the cell. I hear a low growling. I step back nearly tripping. I feel my heart beating fast. My hairs on my legs and arms standing. He came into the light. He's tall, nearly ten feet and muscular. His nails sharp and wars pointed. Eye's glowing. Side burns along his face with his thick hair, and a faint white streak. He had the same collar I did. Wearing only pants. He had a faint t-shape scar, with other scars along his body. Broad shoulders. He is like I am, well how I am now. I can tell by the demeanor and stance he's giving off. I'm not welcome. Though with all his unique characteristics, he feels familiar. 

"what are you doing here?" he growled, threatening. That voice? Jason? No it can't be "you're like me?" he questioned "must've taken you" he mutters 

"I'm sorry I didn't intend to intrude. I was taken. Did they take you to?" 

He scoffs "not exactly. Promised me a chance to build my strength and other shit. Can't trust anyone worth a damn"

"yeah, so what's your name?" 

"Jason, or at least If I remember correctly" 

"same name, same voice, same attitude" my voice heavy. Wondering could it be? 

"what?" he asked offensive 

"nothing, you just remind me of a old friend, but uh he didn't--" my heart sinks to my gut. I whimper, I'm going to have to get used to that coming from me 

"there's only one bed. You'll be fine sleeping there it's not as bad as it looks" 

"no it's OK this is your territory not mine" 

He laid on the floor he's stubborn. I lay on the bed. Smelling his sent, it's comforting. 

"thanks, goodnight" 

He lowly grunted in response. He's quite temperamental, stubborn though he does have a kind side. With each passing day they made Jason and I train together. We would use holographic opponents. Oddly enough we were in sync. It was sudden, it just worked. Was it something about us both being part wolf? Or something more. After training for 7 hour's Jason and I back in our concrete room. We still have no way of escape. Jason, stood against the wall, his arm's folded, his leg bent and foot on the wall. A part of me still feels a since of hope that he is in fact the Jason I lost. I have to know. I can't be at peace until I'm for sure. 

"I am going to show you who I am, if you'll do the same. Deal?" 

He steps forward. I watch as nails shortened, his ears change to a man's, his eye's no longer glowing, his stature smaller though still tall and his sideburns gone. I gasp changing to my human form. I wanted him to know that it's me. Plus we had a deal. 

"J-Jason? It-it's really you! I knew it was you. Y-You we're dead" my voice breaking with complete shock "oh, Jay" I gasp don't cry! 

I rush to embrace him. He steps back, rejection. I halted, my heart dropping to my gut 

"Jason, it's me.. Remember? Y/N? You're best friend? We grew up together and then--" I stammered upon remembering his gruesome death

"I know it's you" he scoffed "how the hell did you get here, Y/N?" he growls pinching his nose, with his, fingers 

"was gonna ask you the same. This wasn't what I wanted or my idea, but I'm glad I'm here now"

He lowers his, hand with a, half smile "so we're a pare of fucking werewolves, ah?"

"think we'll have a better story than twilight, but I'm not entirely a human anymore or a vampire for that matter"

He chuckled, he then playfully smirks "you do look pretty damn hot as a werewolf. Those sexy e/c eye's" I'm blushing! Stop blushing! 

I extend my hand outward playfully "oh, you know how to flatter ah girl. You don't look to bad yourself you sexy dog" I joked, he cracked a wider smile 

We laughed it felt good to laugh with, Jason. Even under these.. Unique, and fearful circumstances I'm glad to be with someone who I can truly trust. As, the laughter died, Jason looks to the cameras. He looks back at me with a soft smile. My heart racing so fast I can hear it. Damn I hope he can't. 

"we should probably change back" he states 

I nodded we both change to our wolf forms. I yawn loudly and stretch my arms. Jason, lays on the ground. 

"I was going to let you have the bed" 

"I know, Y/N" 

"you're a stubborn ass man, you know that right?" 

He lowly growls "go to bed, wolfy" 

I slightly roll my eye's. I lay in the bed on my side. I watch, Jason breathe wall he laid flat on his back. 

"go to sleep" he demanded with a growl

I growled "oh, don't get all growly towards me" 

"if you had said that to me a year ago I'd say 'I'm not some damn dog. I don't fucking growl' now I'm just gonna say 'Shut. The. Fuck. Up'" 

I chuckled "I win" 

He growls running his large hand down his face in frustration. 

"goodnight, Y/N" he harshly said 

I sigh deeply grouch. I shut my eye's. 

"goodnight, Jason"


	2. Chapter 2

Jason's P. O. V 

I inhale and open my eye's. I didn't pick up Y/N's sent. Where's, Y/N?! No! No! No! My heart racing. I feel out of breath. 

"Y/N" 

I jolted upward up on my feet. She wasn't in the bed. I quickly inspect the room. No! No! No! I began half-growl and half-whimper. 

"fuck! Fuck! Shit! Shit! Fuck! No! Y/N!!" 

The doors open I see several guardsmen with long poles. On the end of the poles a shocking device. I growled dagger glaring each of them. 

"where is she?!" 

I extended my hand to grab one of the guards poles. I yell in pain as the collar shocks me. I see the man who brought me here. Doctor Desmond. Who took the only person who I care about. With my breathing heaved. I growl. My jaw clenched. 

"where is she?!" I asked again 

He turned walking away "time for your training come along now" 

"bring her back" I demand standing my ground 

My collar shocks me again. I growled. It stopped. I'm going to rip his throat if he doesn't tell me where she is. He turns around with a evil look in his eye's. What did he do to her?! 

"I give the orders if you do as I say. Then perhaps I shall bring your little bitch in your cage" 

'bitch!'. It's taking everything in me to control myself. I follow them to the training room. I scope the room for any sign of, Y/N. I couldn't pick up her sent. I stood in the training room. Behind me a glass window to a room with several scientists. The holographic opponents appear. The first one came with a sword. With his sword in his right hand. He extended his arm to the right. I grabbed his wrist. It disappeared. I hear, one coming from behind. I thrust kicked him. One after one I took them out. I was ruthless, angered. I feared of what happened to, Y/N. Afterwards I stood in the empty space. I sat on the bed taking a deep breath. I'd lay on the bed, but what if she comes back. What if she doesn't? I shake my head, I can't think like that. Fuck! I'm pathetic. I should have stayed awake. How could they have taken her and I not have known?! Why does this fucking hurt so much? She's my best friend. So why do I want to be more? Why do I see a future with her? I want to get us out of here. I want to hold her. I want to take care of her. There is no way in hell I'm going to fall asleep tonight. Long day's and sleepless days went by. I demanded to know where she is. Now I'm getting threats that they'll hurt her if I continue to demand and rebel. I have to get out of here and find her. That night I laid on the floor once more, only difference being my pillow under my head. The sent thankfully replaced with her sent. It helps calm my angered ass self. 

Y/N's P. O. V 

Its been 8 days, 2 hour's, and 3 minutes. Oh, Jason. My heart aches to be with him. They do this every month, every cycle I have. They will run rest for hours, day's. Then they stop and send me back to my cage. I feel like a animal. This time I hope they'll take me to, Jason. I sat in the small cage that always took me to point A to point B unless I'm training. The door open I step in. I see, Jason! The door abruptly slide shut behind me. I see the empty bed and the pillow underneath his head. He jolted awake as if fear of someone is a threat. 

"Jason, it's me" 

He stands up taking big steps towards me. He sniffs nuzzling my neck. 

"that tickles" I said chuckling 

He continued to sniff around my face. He lifted my both my wrist inspecting me. 

"Jay, hey I'm ok" 

He lowers my hand I see the wound above his shoulder. I rub my thumb below the gash. I growled those, Bastard's! 

"Jason, wh--" 

He lowly growled "let's just say I got a little pissed you weren't here. We're discussing what the hell happened to you. I'm fine" 

My heart breaks as I whimper. I wrap my arms around his chest. He wraps one arm around me. His other hand grasped my forearm soothingly rubbing his thumb against my skin. 

"why'd they take you?" he mumbled 

I shook my head with a sad smile "you don't want to know" 

"why, Y/N?" he said stern 

"stop ruining the moment" I pleaded 

He parted from me growling his grip on my arm's. He looked me dead in the eye. I saw fear and sense his uneasiness. Was he really this worried about me? 

"ok, you stubborn ass you win. Once a month I start my period. So during that one week span they run test"

"they didn't hurt you?" he growled his eye's forward, giving off a threatening look to those who took me "because if they--" 

"no I'm okay I promise you. Relax you big puppy" 

He takes a deep reliving breath. He was so worried. I feel flattered though more pain knowing how much worry I caused him. He cups my cheeks. My heart racing. Not because I'm scared, but because I feel the urge to kiss him. I'm afraid of rejection though am flattered by the way he's comforting me. I hold his wrist. I fight the urge to go further fearing I'd overstep a boundary with him. 

"I promise you that I'm to get us the hell outta here" he said softly


	3. Chapter 3

My first night back with, Jason. I lay on the bed, Jason gave me the pillow saying that the sent wasn't the way he liked it anymore. I guess I won because now it smells like him.... I shot my eye's open as I hear Jason growling and his heart racing. I sat up inspecting for any danger. I hear, Jason's breathing become heavy. He's laying on the ground. I see his eye's shut. I touch his hand. He jolts awake sitting upward growling and barked. Jason, holding a tight grip on my wrist. He's hyperventilating. I move to the floor on my knees. I whimper in hopes of getting his attention. 

"Jay, hey open your eye's it's OK I'm here" 

He opens his eye's his breathing still uncontrolled. 

"hey focus on my breaths" I inhale and then exhale he does the same 

He swiftly let's go of my wrist. I see his face turn from fear to guilt. I cup his cheek I don't know why but it felt right given how upset he is.

"it's OK you didn't hurt me. I'm tougher than.. We'll, a lot" 

"humph" he takes a deep breath and lays down "go back to sleep" 

"Jason, you can talk to me about it" 

He lowly growls "fuck, just go to sleep, Y/N" 

"I just want to help you, Jason. I care about you" 

"it's just a dream, Y/N. I'm fine" he flatly stated 

"that seemed more than just a dream--" he growled harshly cutting me off "okay but if you want to talk about it. I'm here for you" 

I lay in the bed I lay on my side gazing to, Jason. His eye's shut. His breathing and heartbeat calmed. His arms wrapped around himself as if he's desiring a to need to feel comfort. I wish he'd let me comfort him. Whether it be, a simple hug, a kiss. If I'm even lucky to hold him through the night. One week, Jason had 3 nightmares and each time, the same 'go to bed, Y/N' 'I'm fine' or what he said that truly ripped my heart 'I don't need your help' . I wish he'd let me in. I wish he wouldn't push me away. Even though he's right in front of me he feels so distant. After training session. Both Jason and I overhead them discussing our first mission out. We were in the same place we always are. I sat on the bed he sat next to me on my left side. He had his shoulders slouch and his kind face looking away from me. 

"I'm still keeping my promise" 

"what?" I ask unsure of what he was referring to 

He looks at me "I'm getting us the hell out of here. If it's the last thing I do" 

"Jay, this isn't all on you I'm helping you get us out of this hell" 

He shakes his head slightly scoffing "why are you so damn perfect" 

I wrap my left arm around his arm and rest my head on his shoulder. He holds my hand. 

"Jay, I want you to feel like you can talk to me. I can be your shelter in your storm, if you want" 

He remained silent Jason squeezes my hand gently. His mesmerizing eye's locked on the concrete floor. 

"after I 'died'. Ra's, resurrected me in the lazures pit. Then when my memory wouldn't return. Ra's, sent me here. At first they showed me pictures of, Batman and I. Evidence that Joker was still alive ruining more lives" his voice heavy he shuts his eyes and I hear, his Heartbeat race. Fearfully racing. I soothingly rub his back "I was going to leave, confront him. Then, I lost consciousness. Woke up as a fucking half-wolf half-man" he looks at me his eyes swelling "you're the only one ever really seemed to care about me, before, after and I've treated you like shit" I began to whimper feeling remorse for the pain he's enduring "I can't get that fucking sick laugh out of my head" his voice breaking 

I instantly remember Joker's laugh. Finding Jason's body. The blood, the crowbar. My tears falling. I remember Batman telling Jason and I to stay away from, Joker. Jason, went in to face Joker leaving me. Next thing I know I'm clinging around Bruce's stomach sitting behind him. We drove on the bat-cycle. Every second felt like a hour. My heart racing from fear of losing another loved one. Like I lost my parents. As he stopped we both jumped off. Then the explosion. My heart sank to my gut worrying about my best friend. Then when I moved the fallen piece of building off of me. I saw, Batman. He was OK. I had ran with all my strength. I came to a halting stop. I saw, Jason. He laid on the ground. My tears already had begun falling. I ran to his side. Jason, wasn't conscious, wasn't breathing, and had left me. I had fallen to my knees. I had screamed with a cry. 

"I could've stopped you, Jay" my voice breaking "I never forgave myself for letting you go in alone"

He turns his head to me. I move my arm right arm to hug him though stop myself. Does he want me to? Am I over stepping? Jason, unlocked our arm's. He lays across on his side. He wraps his giant arms below my chest. He rest his head on my neck. I wrap my arms around him. My heart breaks hearing his crying and whimpering. I began to rock him side to side. I again soothingly rub his back 

"don't let me go" he begs with his voice brittle my heart drops to my gut. I started crying 

"oh, Jay I'm not. I won't. It's OK, Jay. I'm here for you, I'm always gonna be here"

"I-I-I love you, Y/N" 

My heart melts overwhelmed. He loves me!! "I love you too, Jason"


	4. Chapter 4

One year later I open my tired eye's Jason's arm over my hip. I hold his hand and kiss his knuckles. I lean back seeing his eye's shut with a smile on his face. I lay my head back down as he nuzzles my neck. I shut my eye's. I hear sirens go off. I jolted my eye's open. Jason growls. He quickly moved in front of me moving both of his arms beside me for a shield protection. So protective. I smell fire?! I then hear gunfire. The door slid open I see, the guardsmen. Each with a long pole with a shocker on the top. I hate those damn poles! Jason, growls again. The man whom is responsible came forth. He was angered. 

"we have a slight problem you two are going to fix" 

We we're forced to wear, these suits with mask on to further conceal our identities. We stood in a elevator with the guards behind and in front of us. The elevator stopped. Jason and I look at each other. This is going to hurt! I grasp his collar he grasped mine. We both growl loudly with pain though it only gave us more strength. We broke the collars. Then we're out of breath. We punch the guards knocking them out. Jason and I ripped our masks off. We kiss each other deeply. I feel free! I feel love. I love this! We parted both laughing. Our hands on each other's shoulders. The door opened we ran down the hallway the lights flickering. Jason and I came to a halt. I hear a all too familiar voice. Bruce! Jason and I both changed to our human form. From the sounds of it right outside the door. Then to the left another hallway leading to a fire escape. I look at, Jason his eye's locked on mine. I hold his hand. 

"Jason, come with me" 

He leans his forehead on mine. He changes to his wolf form. My heart breaks knowing the heartache to come. Jason, places his large hand on my neck. 

"I'm sorry, Y/N. I can't. Go. You will be safe with him. I can't give you a home. I can't give you what you need" 

"Jason, P-Pl-please don't leave me. Please don't do this to me again" I shake my head crying. He can't do this to me, not after all the love we have "I'm begging you!" 

"hey don't cry those damn beautiful tears, babe. You're still mine and I'm still yours" he touches my chin with his thumb "I'll always be a howl away" 

He let's my hand go and ran away. I hear him run away from the building howling in the far way distance nearly 8 miles away. I didn't hear his Heartbeat. I broke down sobbing. How could, Jason just leave me? Again. He's gone again. I cover my face to muffle the sounds of my sobs. The door opens I see him. My dad. The man who took me under his care when I had no one. 

"Y/N!" 

I continue to break with my sobs. I wrap my arms around him fighting my sobs. 

"dad" I mumbled 

"it's gonna be OK. You're OK now. You're safe... Oh, Y/N" 

I sat in the batmobile, Batman driving. It was awkwardly silent. I can't change in front of my family. They'll either worry and run test. Or think I'm a monster. I don't want to go through that again. Or they'll be fearful of who I've become and hate me. I don't want to think about that. He may be taking me to the Med-bay at the watchtower or the Cave. 

"do you mind if we just go home?"

He gently nodded "no patrol for at least a few week's" 

A wave of relief crashed into me. I didn't even care I can't go on patrol. He parked into the Bat-cave. The doors open. I jumped out landing onto the floor. Feeling so many memories come to light. I look, Alfred! I cry with a smile 

"Ms Y/N! I--" I nearly ran hugging him. He gently rubs my back "my dear, Ms Y/N. You have been sorrowfully missed by your family. How about you freshin' up? I shall bring you your favorite dinner and we shall see, what is on the telly"

"I love you too" 

I missed home so much, I missed Alfred's kindness and his, witty comments. Though the tears were not only of joy they were also of heartache. Afterwards I stood in my bathroom. I strip down seeing my scars. Year's of torture from disobeying those Bastard's. I take a shaky breath. How could he leave me? I started crying. Bruce, had given me a new phone with same number. I hear a text message. I look from, Grayson. 

-YOU'RE HOME!!! Where is my little sister so I can smother her in hugs! You're never leaving my sight again! On my way to the Manor from Bludhaven! In fact I'll just use a, boom tube. Love you sis! - 

Dork. I didn't bother responding. I don't really know what to say. I don't want him worrying about me. I step into the shower missing, Jason's comforting embrace. I wrap my arms around myself. I feel the water hit my sore body. Fucking Cadmus Bastard's! I shut my eye's remembering them shocking me. Them shocking, Jason. That disgusting laugh that started all of this. I stutter under my breath unable to make the pain melt away. After my shower I got dressed. I still have my power's in my human form though there not as powerful as when I'm in my wolf form. I hear a heartbeat in front of my door. Grayson, it's too fast and big. I open the door seeing my big brother. He starts crying and hugs me. I wrap my arms around him holding tears back. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jason's P. O. V 

I feel my hands and feet are on fire. I feel my body shake uncontrollably. I started to lose my breath. I lose my footing dropping to the floor. I hear Joker laughing 

"NO!!! NO!! NO!! NO!!" I scream and bent my arm's on the ground shaking 

I see him with the crowbar. I started hyperventilating. I began to change to my wolf form without control. I extended my arm to block his blow. I scratch the floor crawling backwards with half-growling and half-whimpering. I then realized. It's not real!! This isn't real! I try to think of something to calm me down. Y/N! Y/N! I try to calm my breathing. I remember, Y/N. I ease my breathing. I lay down on the cold concrete. I wrap my arms around myself. I try to take a deep breath. Fuck. Why didn't I make her come with me? She would have been OK with me. I hope. I then feel my eye's swelling. Don't cry! Don't cry you pathetic asshole! I miss her. I need to see her face. I need to take in her soothing sent. Her comforting hands that melt away my pain. I try to pretend she's really here with me. She'd probably rub my face softly. A few whimpers here and there. I don't want her to fucking worry. I gotta hear something. Her Heartbeat, her voice, or just a glimmer of her would be good enough for me. I try to focus on the sounds searching for her. I hear sirens, and people. I finally could hear the Manor. I listen to her room and hear it. She's OK. She's there. She's awake. I hear crying? She's crying. Dammit I hope I'm not th--

"dammit, Jason" she cried 

Fuck. Should I call her? Is she listening to me? Does she know what happened? She seems to know everything. Something I love and hate about her. I growled I look down my pocket of my ripped jeans. Dammit. I reach in my pocket. I grab my cracked phone. I call her number. Surely she hasn't gotten a new one yet. I hear, her answer. She sniffs. My heart sinks. I put her through her heartache. I put us both through unnecessary pain. I'm so fucked up for leaving her. I just am scared of not being able to provide for her. I'm scared I'm not strong enough to be the man she deserves. 

"are y-y-you doing OK?" I know she is but I can't help and ask

-"I'd be more okay with you. I wanted us together not apart, Jay.... Are you H-H-OK?" 

Her word's stab me. She's mad at me. Rightly so. I fucked up. I scoff with a growl. Why am I bothering her? I don't want to burden her. My heart racing. My eye's swell. Does she still love me? 

"do you hate me?" I hear her crying. Don't fucking cry! She gasps 

-"never" a wave of relief crashes into me. Though I recognize her tone 

"but you're mad at me" my tone harsh 

-"I'm not going to lie to you. I'm fucking hurt that you left. That doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you. That doesn't mean that I don't love you anymore, asshole" I deserve that asshole comment 

I growled "ok, I fucked up. I really fucked up! That's what I fucking do!" my voice on the verge of breaking 

-"Jason, stop. Please. I can come to you. You know I can find you" 

Please come back! Yes! Please! Like right the fuck now! I hate feeling weak! She doesn't deserve this. She deserves someone stronger. 

"I-I don't need help. I'm not some fucking weak ass who needs pity. What the fuck are we even doing?" I didn't mean to be harsh 

-"Jay, don't--" I growled cutting her off 

"just do yourself a favor and forget it" I hang up 

Enraged I abruptly threw my phone to the wall it shatters into tiny pieces. There go's making amends with my soul mate. I imagine Joker's laugh echoing in my head. I growl harshly. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I miss her. It's my weakened moments like this. I really want her with me. Back in that hell, in Cadmus. It was easier to bare with her. Now I feel as shitty as I did when I first came back from the dead. Her comforting arms saved me from going to a dark place. She deserves so much more. I feel my hands shaking I wrap my arms around myself. I growl as I start crying. 

Y/N's P. O. V 

I went to the Batcave to clear my mind. All I can think about is, Jason. I see Bruce in his uniform. He folds his arms. 

"I know no patrol" 

Then I hear a gasp, Cassandra. I look seeing her with Grayson. Her shaking hand cups my cheek with one hand. I started crying with a smile. She embraced me. I hug her gently. We part she smiles with tears. I hear a pare of footsteps. I look Tim and Stephanie. It's definitely not everyday all my siblings are together, well almost all. Stephanie, ran hugging me tightly. 

"you are never leaving us again! You are always going to be right here missy! No more disappearing! You are staying!" she, sobbed 

"ok, Steph" I chuckled with tears 

We parted but she hugged me again. I chuckled. She parts. I look at, Tim. He covers his mouth and lowers his head with tears pouring down his face. I motion my hand for him to come. He steps to me slowly choking on his sobs. He wraps his arms around me. I rub his head gently. He parts drying his tears. I hit his shoulder playfully. He softly smiled. 

"tt why are you children crying like baby's" Damian insulted

He came to a halting stop seeing me. I gently wave

"I know. I know. I'm a fool for getting myself lost and you are a bett--" he clinches his fist and rushes to me

"Damian!" Dick said attempting to halt him

He wraps his arms around me hitting my back. My heart breaks.

"Aww!" Stephanie and Tim said

"shut up, you Fool's!" Damian cried


	6. Chapter 6

I've been home for 2 months. Jason and I have barely spoken. We, have seen each other on patrol. That's it. No intimacy, and no real communication. We did speak to each other though unfortunately it never went anywhere than a saddened smile. It's breaking my heart. The pain I felt when they shocked me when I didn't do as they wanted, is nothing compared to the pain I feel now. The sleepless nights. The emptiness in my heart. I want Jason and I to be together. Just a small kiss could help me through the night. Late in the night. In my uniform with, Batman. We snuck into a underground building where suspected of kidnapped teens. The kidnappers from meta-human trafficking. We went in. I see two guards. One, touched their intercom. I use my spy-contact's and listen to who is one the other line. He was asking if anything was wrong. That voice. I remember the man who captured us. Dr. Desmond. He escaped when the building went up in flames. I recognized that nightmarish voice that haunts me, when I sleep. I block their communications. Batman, threw small smoke ball's by the guards feet. As the smoke released from the balls. They fell to the ground. Batman, used a lazer from his watch to cut the door. It fell to the ground. Batman and I open each pod. Cassandra, came signaling her hand for the children to follow her. We took the children to the teen meta center. Afterwards I left the Manor. In my wolf form. I have to see, him. I have to make sure he's OK. I ran out into the woods far enough to ensure no one but Jason could hear me. I can't risk being seen by those Bastard's. Nearing daylight. The tree's standing tall by me. Small grass beneath my feet. I hope he's OK! I howl highly. Hoping he'll know to hurry. I know he could find me through my sent or howl. I waited a few seconds for him. Please be OK, babe. Even though we've been so distant from each other I'm not going to let that stop me from ensuring he's OK. Because I love him so much. He's my soul mate we're stuck with each other. We'll make it through these hard times. We have to. Shit, Jay hurry up! Jason, approached me. He's wearing his jeans, boots, shirt and jacket. I see no injuries. I don't smell blood. He's OK. A wave of relief crashes into me replacing my gut wrenching worry. He grabbed my wrist looking for any wounds. He kept his hands on me and walks around me. 

"Jay--" my word's stuck in my throat feeling, scared for us, and overjoyed he's really here 

He stands in front of me halting with his hands grasped on my forearms. I embrace him overjoyed he's okay and I missed him. That empty feeling he left in me fades into love. I started crying missing the safety and comforting feeling of his arms. Though I also felt fear. Fear for what the future holds. Will something happen to, Jason? Will I lose him again? I can't think like that. It scares me to my core. He gently tightened his arms that were around me. He lowly whimpers sniffing on my neck. He's worried. 

"Y/N, talk to me" his voice demanding though soft 

I bury my head in his chest "oh, Jason" I stutter under my breath unable to control myself "I'm so glad you're OK!" I whimpered my teeth shaking. I'm so scared. I clench my teeth "I heard him! I heard that Bastard! C-Cadmus. The entire facility right under my nose!" my voice quavering 

He let's go of me holding my shoulders and growls harshly "where?!" he demanded 

I shake my head folding my arm's his hands grasped on my arm's "no! No! They'll take you! I won't let you go alone! I'm coming with you!" I growled 

He scoffed with a growl "like hell you're coming with me"

"because we're so great apart!" I untruthfully stated, he knew damn good and well. 

"you think I'm going to risk losing you?!" he growls "fuck, no!"

"you think it was easy for me to lose you! I'm not going through that again, Jason! Either we both go in or neither!" I demanded 

He rolled his eye's, growled and kissed me. It was heated because we were angered the other was unwilling to listen, though passionate because of how much we loved that the other cared so deeply and missed the feeling of love. 

We part a glare on our faces. Jason, leans his forehead on mine "dammit, woman why are you so damn stubborn?" he softly said 

I kiss his cheek "some effect you have on me. You just drive me crazy, babe"

He smirks with a, playful growl "what am I going to do with you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas day. I'm planning on going to Jason's hideout after patrol. I thrust kick the gunman who was aiming at my brother. 

"haven't been on patrol with you since you were a kid" Nightwing joyfully reminded me 

I spin punching the man behind me "funny hearing that come out of a child's mouth" 

"I'm six years older, than you!" he defended and hits his fist upward to the man's face behind Grayson knocking him out

I sense someone behind me, attempting to get in my blindspot. Jason, appeared and shot his gun at the gunman's feet whom was in my blindspot. Mr overprotective. With the, men tied together GCPD on their way. The night no longer young. I returned to my motorcycle. I drove to Jason's hideout. A, bombing shelter under the police station. I already faintly smell my Love's sent. I climb down the, ladder. I see Jason in his wolf form wearing only his jeans. I change to mine as well thankfully I wore my very loose fitted clothes. Jason and, I were always more comfortable in our wolf forms. More secure to say the least. I stand on the ground and put his present down. I rush to his, side we embrace each other basking in each others sent. 

I exclaim my eyes wide with a, wider smile "oh! I got you a Christmas present. I know you said 'how much you miss me'"

Jason, chuckles I skip to the exit of his hideout grabbing his present. 

"oh, right. I guess I should grab your gift to" 

I turn my head to him as he walked to his bed to likely look for my present 

I blush feeling flattered "Aww, Jay you're so sweet" 

"I'm not sweet just am.." he stammered growling "you know what. You tell anyone I think what you said was cute and I'll make you regret it" 

I laughed. I grabbed his present wrapped in red wrapper with a bow. I walk to Jason seeing my present in a cardboard box. He awkwardly smiled

"yeah, well here's another thing to add to your list of shit you're better at then me"

I chuckled shaking my head. He has a tendency to put himself down and put me up in the same sentence. We exchanged gifts.

"ok on the count of three we'll both open our presents" I say grinning he nods "one.. Two.. Three!" we both open our presents. 

I see his pillowcase! My favorite candy! A hoodie that will fit in my wolf and human form. He's so sweet! I love him so much! Word's can't quite fully explain how happy I am with, Jason. How whole I am now. How, I hope one day to forever be with Jason and wake up to him every day. 

"Aww, Jason I love it! Sleeping is going to be wondrous!" 

"hahaha! Yeah you're telling me. You got me your pillow case to and sweet-buns!" he joyfully stated 

We both laughed that we both got each other the near same gift. We both affectionately lean our foreheads on each other's. We use our free arm's around the others neck. Everything is still, calm and the only soothing sound of our heartbeats. It's, just us. Just the two of us, Werewolves. 

He smiled fondly placing his, hand under my chin "thank you and not just for the gifts, and not just giving me the best Christmas of my life. For putting up with me" he scoffs with a smile "my bullshit attitude and fucked up temper" 

"Jason, I'm not the perfect one in this relationship. I'd be a mess without you. And thank you for my present and being mine" 

"Aww you know how to flatter me, Y/N" he playfully said 

I laugh my laughter dies as I remember. I have to leave him. He lowly growls. He takes our presents placing them on his, bed. He pulls me into a comforting hug. I wrap my arms around him. He sniffs my forehead inhaling. I do the same on his neck. He shakes his, body with a small laugh. 

"Haha! That tickles!" 

I smirk "oh, really" 

He quickly let's go of me with a nervous laugh. He shakes his head and points at me. 

"Y/N! No-ohh! I know that look!" 

I reach my hands tickling Jason. He laughs uncontrollably. He growls with his laughter. I laugh. This is hysterical! He steps back falling onto his bed. I continued he grabs my wrist. Oh, shit! He tickles me right were it gets me the most. I couldn't stop my laughter. He stops both of us panting. It was the look in his eye's that melts my heart. I kiss him. I change to my human form. 

"now I really have to go" I groaned 

He growls looking at me with a genuine irritated look. He smiles and wrapped his arm's around me. Now I can't move. 

"I'm not going to let you" I know he's smirking right now 

I scoff "oh, come on we both know they'll start suspecting something is going on between us" 

"there is something going on between us" he, offensively remarked 

"Jason, of course there is. We both know that them knowing would be--" I imagine them keeping me away from, Jason 

"disastrous. So let's not think about that. You can shut those gorgeous lips, keep your hot ass here and lay with me" 

I sigh "I love you even though you're stubborn" I softly said 

"yeah, I love you even though you're leaving" 

"hey you've got my pillow case and my sent is definitely in your bed now. I'm always a howl away" 

He softly smiled. I cup his cheeks rubbing his sideburns. He leans his cheek to my palm his eyes shut. I kiss his nose. I feel a sense of love that is ending too soon. 

"I will see you soon my wolf" I softly said 

"uh duh"


	8. Chapter 8

Jason's P. O. V

Without my shirt on and my jeans torn. I had kicked my shoe's off my feet. I held the deep gash to my left abdomen. A couple of bullets went straight through. I think? I had a few lacerations along my right arm from bullets grazing me. My face had dried blood from my helmet shattering on my face, from the bullet the shot me. I took large steps into the woods. I was going to go to my hideout though I saw too much movement from the Bastard's who fucked me up. I'd risk being seen. I couldn't risk Cadmus finding out I'm alive knowing they could search for, Y/N to. The thought of them hurting her again enrages me. She's not going through that. Over my fucking dead body. She is going to be with me forever. I love her too much. I never could remain in my human form if I'm in extreme amount of pain or if I have a fucking panic attack. Y/N, is going to rip my throat for getting myself this fucked up. I stop by a stream and kneel down to the water. I wince with a whimper feeling the throbs from my gash. I hear another Heartbeat. I reach to grab my pistol only to stop recognizing the beat of heart. Y/N. She kneels by me. I see the bag she's holding. She opened it grabbing bandaging. She touches my hand

"this is going to hurt" she softly said 

I inhale sharply prepared for the pain to come "yeah no fucking shit" I growled exhaling 

I take short breaths. She lifts my hand slowly. I growl harshly. She whimpers softly as if to apologize. My heart warming. I smile softly. I want to say how beautiful she is. I love her. I physically am not sure I can right now. She tended to my wounds. She wraps bandaging around my bullet wounds. I hold my wince in with my breath. Fucking Hell!! 

"don't hold your breath it'll hurt more. Just breathe, babe"

I breathed with a whimper from the pain. I'm usually stubborn though she's worried. The hurt I feel when I see her hurting because of me is a indescribable feeling I fucking hate to my core. It's in that moment I don't want, Y/N to be my girlfriend. I am beyond tired of waking up alone. I could never find someone better than her. I want to spend every moment with her. I may not be able to give her the perfect life or marriage. I'm so in love with her I just want her in my life permanently. Thinking about calling her my wife. Makes me feel whole inside. I should plan it out perfectly. She deserves perfect. 

"Y/N, will Y-you marry me" my voice quavering though brittle. That was shit ass timing 

Because I am putting everything on the line right now. I'm so scared I'll lose her. She instantly froze holding the wipes. She rubs my arm gently cleaning my wounds. My heart racing. Does her face mean rejection? Am I cursed to be alone? She then cleans my wounds on my face. I hear her heart racing. I'm so nervous. What if she doesn't love me that deeply? I feel as if she does. Though I've been wrong many times. I'm not good enough for her. I never will be. Is that why? It would rip my heart to know if she didn't love me. I'd truly go off the deep end and never return. My heart aches when she isn't with me and is peaceful when she is. I do have money from people hiring me. Although I'm not sure the amount. I'll get more. Add more to the giant beautiful house. I had already bought a place for safety incase Cadmus finds out we're alive. I'm tired of having to hide to see her. We'll figure that out. I still am not comfortable with, Bruce knowing about any of this. He doesn't trust me. He doesn't give a shit about me. Y/N's silence is killing me. 

"Y/N?" I softly whispered

She stops and kisses me passionately. This is way too good. I could definitely get used to this! I deepen the kiss. I part needing to know. Please be my wife. Please stay with me forever. 

"that a yes?" I nearly begged 

She began to cry with a smile "that's a hell yes you idiot!"

I chuckled my eye's swell. I love her. She wrapped her arm's around me. I held onto her. I've never been in so much physical pain and be absolutely happy. I'm going to marry my best friend. She loves me as much as I love her. She truly cares about me. She's not letting go of me. That's enough for me to be happy. That's enough for me to die happy


	9. Chapter 9

"I do" I said softly. Don't cry! 

My hands holding onto, Jason's. I have never seen him smile so widely. 

"you may now--" he kissed me "kiss your bride" the priest finished 

Jason and I ran down the isle only leaving the priest. We had discussed telling our family. Though eloping eases the worry of rejection. Jason and I venture off to the honeymoon sweet. As husband and wife..... I open my eye's seeing my husband sound asleep. Both of us in a king size bed. The room secure. So we both decided to be in our wolf forms. My arm across his chest. I kiss him. I feel his lips smile within the kiss. I parted his eye's open. He softly smiled. I hear his Heartbeat calm and relaxed. 

"last night was fucking the best I'd had in a while" 

I chuckled "meh" I said implying I didn't enjoy myself to mess with him 

He growls in offense "hey! As I remember y--" I cut him off with a laugh kissing his face

"I'm kidding. It was quite amazing" 

He smirks kissing my temple "good. I was going to make you regret having said that" 

"well in that case I take it back" 

"oh, really?" he playfully asked 

"hmm mm" 

He kisses me deeply it's in that, moment I'm truly complete. I am married to, Jason. We are all each other need. Jason and I decided to keep our marriage on the down low. In other word's no one knew or will know for.. A while. I stay at the Manor my only home for the time being. I open my eye's from sleep. I groan as I feel nauseated, and my breast hurt. I really need to pee! I rush to the bathroom peeing. Afterwards I got dressed and grab my phone. I walk downstairs. I'm so tired. I hear, my phone a text from, Jason. 

-how's my beautiful wife! You know you're coming to see asap or else I'm making you(Jason) 

I softly smile and text him I'm ok and that I'll see him soon. With each passing day my pain didn't ease. I eased Alfred's concerns for me telling him that I'm fine and it's likely a stomach bug. I still haven't told, Jason I'm not feeling well. Then I miss my period. Shit! I stand in my room nervous. I could go to the store and buy a pregnancy test. Though I could confirm in another way. I lock my door. I change to my wolf form and then I hear it. Two soft and steady sounds of heartbeat's coming from within me. I'm pregnant. I gasp covering my face. My tears began to fall. I'm pregnant! Wait two heartbeats! Two! Two! I'm pregnant with twins! Oh! Oh, shit! I have to tell my husband! Oh! What the hell are we gonna do?! I quickly went Jason's hideout. I went in not seeing him anywhere. He must be on patrol. I listen to his Heartbeat. He shot a man's foot. Patrol. I sigh. Hurry up. I sit on his, chair. I hear my babies heartbeats warming my heart. Do we, tell our family? It could put us in danger. I now have to look after two new lives that I'm beginning to fall in love with. I hear Jason's Heartbeat. He's, here! He climbs down his ladder. I stand up from his chair. 

"hey hon--who the hell is in here?!" he growled and he jumps down abruptly rushing to me. His hands grasped my shoulders 

"Jason--" I stammer unable to grasp his, attention.

"where--" he came to a halting stop his eye's go to my abdomen "you're pregnant? T-twins?" he flatly asked

"I'm pregnant and twins" I softly answered 

He walked sitting onto his chair. I softly whimper. I'm so scared he'll be angry. He shakes his head 

"what the hell is wrong with me?!" he sat up and held my hands "you need to sit down" 

He walks me to the chair I sat down. He's so sweet. He wouldn't look me in the eye. I touch his chin. I move his head to face mine. 

"Jason, talk to your wife" I softly said 

He lowly growls leaning his head away with both his hands on the arm of the chair. 

He growls "scared" his heart began to race "I'm scared" 

I hold his wrist gently and rub it with my thumb. He shakes his head. 

"Jason, baby" 

"you know I always hated that I can't keep anything from you. I'm scared about you and our babies. OK" he stutters "I can't--" he shakes his head

"hey, it's gonna be OK" I kiss him "I promise. I'm scared to but we're going to make it through this my love" 

He gently places his palm on my abdomen. He softly smiled. I rub his head.

He half-gasped, half-chuckled "twins, two little babies in there" 

I feel a deep sense of peace. The moment quiet and calming. 

"remember when I got shot? I told you to marry me? Blah blah blah"

I whimper remembering Jason's, blood his whimpering and wincing. Though it was also my favorite memory. Knowing Jason and I were going to be together forever. 

"don't remind me about you getting hurt otherwise it was one of the happiest days of my life"

He softly smiled and kisses me. 

"Aww you sure do flatter me luv" he chuckled his face became more serious "I couldn't exactly stop myself from changing from my human form. We've both experienced that. I'm not sure how the hell to present this--" 

"take your time" I said softly 

"how do you feel about going off the grid? Look I know I'm asking a lot of you. I know you are going through so much right now and will be when our babies are ready to come into the world" he takes a shaky breath " I think about us going to the hospital. You change or our babies are like us. Word gets out and you, the kid's are not safe. It's my job to protect you and the babies, Y/N. If that means that I have to help you bring them into the world. Then I'll do it" 

"have you considered talking to, Br--" he cut me off growling 

"don't even go there" he growled, he takes a deep breath "I can't" 

"it's OK. I didn't mean to bring up old wounds. Honestly I was pondering the same. It'd insure we're safe and frankly I like us being under the same roof" I chuckled "even if we have no electricity" 

"then it's settled, what about Bruce? You just gonna disappear? He'll be up our asses" 

"I'll handle it. We'll meet up at Gotham harbor. Maybe next week?" 

"hmm let's give it a week or two. Hopefully the kid's won't grow too fast. I need to take care of a few things first" 

"ok, I better head back before they begin to worry about me" 

Jason, lowly growls in frustration. He nuzzles my abdomen. I rub Jason's neck up to his head. I stood with a heavy heart the moment ending too soon. I change to my human form. I walk to the ladder. 

"no patrol" 

I turn back seeing his arms folded, a serious look "Jay" I already know though he has to say it 

He growled "I mean it, and don't walk more than necessary" he pointed his finger at me "in fact don't do anything unless it's life or death" 

I open my arms, for a hug with a smile "anything else you forget, Mr overprotective" 

He smirks and walks to me. He stood in front of me and embraces me. I began humming in relaxation. His large werewolf hugs are amazing! His sent! His muscles! His comfort! I feel so small. 

"hmm love you too" I mumbled 

"please stay safe. I'm always a call or howl away" 

I pull his arms down he bends his knees and I kiss his cheek "as am I"


	10. Chapter 10

I stand in the woods the same place, Jason proposed to me and now, the place to lead to our future. Now wearing my wedding ring as I should have been able to but didn't want to expose our secrets. I feel whole. I'm holding my duffle bag with essentials. I had to get as soon as I could. Jason, told me to meet him here. Thankfully so, because hiding my 3 month bump is not exactly easy. In small detail I left a, note telling Bruce I'm leaving Gotham to spread my wings. Sounds like I took a note from my older brother Dick. I hear Jason's heartbeat in the distance. Finally he comes. He steps to me and kisses me deeply. He places both of his hands on my small bump. I deepen the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck. I rub his head our lips only parting for breaths. He leans his nose on my hair, his hand on my neck and he deeply inhales. 

"ready to go home?" 

"so long as I'm with you" 

"Aww you're so sweet" he playfully said kissing me 

He took my bag and in that moment I see my husband not allowing me to so much as lift a finger. This is, going to be a long pregnancy. We walk through the woods our arms locked. I lean my head on his shoulder as we step in sync. I can tell he's intentionally walking slowly. He kisses my head. I see, his impala. 

"so we're not walking to the house?" I asked in a sarcastic tone 

"I'm not stupid" he playfully growled with a half-smile 

He kissed my head and opens the car door 

"Madam, you're sweet ass ride of awesomeness Awaits" 

I step to my husband "why thank you kind sir" 

He softly chuckled kissing my temple. I move to sit in the passenger seat. Jason, give my butt a playful pat. I sit down seeing his smirk. I smirk back at him. 

"what? Like I wasn't going to miss a opportunity" he states 

He shuts the door. Jason, put the bags in the trunk. He steps to the drivers side door and gets in. Jason, starts the engine and drove. After a hour or so of driving on the road. I began to lose conscious. Having to take care of two baby's inside of me is at times very draining. But I wouldn't change it. Jason, glances to me. 

"we got about another few hours of drivin' why don't you take a nap?" he suggested 

"hmm sounds good though I'm not that, tired" 

"your voice and steadied Heartbeat say otherwise, Love" he annoyingly said 

Jason, turns the radio on to my favorite slow song. 

"no fair" I yawned with a soft smile and rest my head on the seat 

"I'll wake you up, when we get there" 

I feel a soft touch upon my abdomen. I open my eye's seeing, Jason. He had my car door open. His knees bent and hand soothingly rubbing my bump. 

"didn't mean to wake you up. Where here" 

I hold his hand and kiss it. I look out the window seeing the house. It was large, with some windows, solar panels for power and it had a, satellite. It took my breath away. I gasped covering my face. My home, our home. 

"oh, Jason" my voice brittle "you're gonna make me cry. I love it! H-how did you get it done in a week" 

He looks off to the slightly shrugging his left shoulder "truth be told I started on the house after you told me about those Bastard's at Cadmus. Thought it might be a safe place for us" 

He carried me bridle style. I kiss his cheek. He softly smiles. Jason, walked to the house. Jason, opens the door and steps inside. I was overwhelmed by the peacefulness, and calmness. The soothing fireplace. The comfortable looking couches and large recliners beside the couches. A TV above the fireplace on a mantel. On the right a open kitchen and a table with four chairs. I couldn't stop my tears from falling. I'm so happy! I kiss Jason on his lips, then cheeks and temple. He chuckled 

"glad you like it" 

"like it? I love it! You're so sweet!" 

He growls playfully "I'm not sweet" 

"no not at all" I sarcastically said with a chuckle "you're tough" 

"yes, I am" 

"you're strong" 

He steps to the couch "hmm mm" he mumbled 

"you can handle anything" 

He sits me on the couch and gives me a kiss. 

"you betcha" he responded 

"you're all those thing's and more" 

"hmm so are you, babe" 

He kissed my bump and stands. 

"I'm gonna get the rest of the bag's" 

"I can--" he cut ms off with a growl 

"don't even think about it" he demanded 

I roll my eye's "alright, Mr Overprotective" 

"well if you wouldn't do stupid shit I wouldn't have to be. Now would I?" 

I lightly shake my head with a soft smile "stubborn" 

He smirks and kisses me "only when it comes to my wife" 

He steps out to get the bags and shuts the door. I softly smile. I love him.


	11. Chapter 11

With night fallen Jason and I in our new shared bedroom. We both move the covers. We lay down laying the covers on ourselves. Jason, on the right and I'm on the left. He wanted that way so he could sleep closest to the door incase by some, chance someone came to hurt us. The room also had a additional bathroom. Jason and I move close together on our sides facing each other. He kisses me I deepen the kiss. He put his hand on my hip. I place mine on his neck. We part the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck. He loosely wraps his arms around me. He kisses my neck. It's our first night together after the limited honeymoon. I'm so grateful it'll not be a long awaiting to feel his comfort at night. To wake up every morning with him. Our marriage was not like most people's. Though it had meant keeping each other and our unborn baby's, safe. Thankfully now, we can be a family and be under one roof as it should be. He kisses me deeply once more. I ran my fingers through his thick hair. As we part, I kiss his head and cup his cheek. Jason, and I lean our foreheads together. Our hearts fastly beating. 

"this better not be a fucking dream" he mumbled with a heavy voice 

My heart breaks. Knowing us staying apart in the past was always hard on both of us. I kiss him. I part and rub his cheek. 

"it's not, honey. I promise I'm gonna right here when you wake up" 

He softly smiled and gives my bump a gentle kiss. He lays his head down. I rest my head on, Jason below his chin. He gently rubs my cheek with his right hand. He moves his hand to my bump. 

"glad we left when we did. I'm not sure you could have hid any longer" he said and I know my husband well enough to know he's smirking 

"don't call me fat!" I jokingly appalled 

"well of course not. If anything I think you look beautiful, gorgeous and hot, carrying our babies" he kisses my head 

I softly smile kissing his chest. He takes a deep relaxing breath....... I smell a delicious sent. I open my eye's to a empty bed. I sat up my husband no where to be seen. The heavenly smell of breakfast cooking in our kitchen, pulls me out of me tired state. I got out of bed and step through the hall to the kitchen. I see my husband flip the pancake on the pan. He softly smiled to me. I smile back 

"you know you really didn't have to" I step to him placing my hand on his neck and kiss him tenderly. We part I continue "you've already done so much. You deserve a break, babe" 

"pfft please I'm invincible. Unlike my wife--" he stammered and then put the pancake on the plate and, added more batter to make another 

"hey!" I growl and smack his arm "who's carrying two baby's who are part wolf I may had" 

He kissed my angered face and finished. The plate stacked with ten pancakes. He opens the fridge and grabs the fruit with whip cream. Jason, puts the plate on the counter, he then tops it with whipped cream and my favorite fruit. He opened a drawer grabbing a fork and knife. He puts the silverware by the plate. 

"are you trying to fix things with me after that little rude comment? Because I'm not that easily--" he cuts me off with a kiss, he parts 

"I had to hurry to get the pancakes just right. I was, going to add your 'bladder' that's the only thing weak about you" 

I shake my head trying to hold my laugh back "point taken" 

He chuckled and grabbed the plate with his left hand. He snakes his right arm across my lower chest "go sit your hot ass on the couch and I'll bring your plate" he kissed my head 

"or you could come sit with me and we can eat together" I suggested 

"I gotta clean my mess, plus I've been eating while while I'm cooking" 

I lean back into his chest with a whimper "but I wanna cuddle" 

He puts his chin on my head and kissed my head. That day, Jason showed me the Med-bay room. It was large with ultrasound, and heart monitoring equipment. A IV, first aid, a counter with a sink and a chair by the stretcher that was placed in the middle of the room. As well as two bassinets for our babies. It was perfect. Organized and prepared for the birth of our children. I sat on the chair he had placed in the Med-bay. 

"oh, so take a look at what I found" he walks to the counter grabbing a flower that was in a pot "take a whiff but be careful don't want you to pass out on me" 

He steps to me putting the plant down to my face. I sniff the plant then yawn though I feel tired it also feels relaxing 

"hmm that's really soothing and making me very very sleepy" 

He takes the plant away putting it on the counter. He turns back facing me. Jason, leans against the counter and loosely folds his arm's. 

"it's, wolfsbane. Did some research. They use it on wolves as a safe tranquilizer. It'll knock em out for a few day's. It's completely harmless. Though I did the math for us. In that amount it'll only make us really fucking tired" 

"and why is it in our house?" I asked with one eyebrow crooked 

"figure if you're hurting after the kid's are born it'll help you sleep. Plus once they get big enough to kick sleeping is gonna be hell"

"seems like you've thought of everything"

"yeah, read a shit ton of books on birth and labor and all that. I'll keep you safe" he softly said and glances to my swollen abdomen 

"I know you will" I softly said


	12. Chapter 12

Jason's P. O. V 

I gotta head to Gotham to get groceries. Y/N's, cravings, my honey buns, and maybe some stuff for my little kid's. I wonder if they'll have her mesmerizing eye's. Maybe her gorgeous smile. I kiss her lips to say 'goodbye' and her bump intended for my kids. I step to the living room and toss wolfsbane in the fire. Enough to be gone by the time I get home but also make Y/N tired enough she'll be sound asleep wall I'm gone. She needs rest. She needs sleep. It's going to piss her off sure but at least she is resting. I rab out the door. Y/N, is going to rip my throat out. 

Y/N's P. O. V 

I sat up to go take care of house chores. I feel my babies kicking me. I'm 26 weeks pregnant. 

"shhhh" I said softly rubbing my bump in attempt to calm them "it's alright my Love's your daddy well be back soon" I yawn, why am I so tired? I smell a soothing sent, he did not! I growled in irritation 

I stood stretching I walk to the door. I hear the wood crackling down from the burning fire, from the fireplace. I then smell that familiar soothing smell. I feel my eye's heavy and a deep desiring feeling for sleep. I'm going to take a big cat well dog nap and then bite the hell out of Jason when he gets home. 

Jason's P. O. V 

Holding groceries I carry them to the house. I open the door. I see my wife. Her beautiful dagger eye's locked on my guilty eye's. Her hands on her hips and face angered. Her bump very noticeable as she shore her v neck shirt and sweatpants. She's absolutely gorgeous. Jason, man focus she's mad, really mad. 

"I know you're mad but can you give me a smile. I bought you you're weird ass cravings. I'm making supper tonight" she remains with her beautiful glare "... Can you just give me something?" 

She sighs and turns stepping to kitchen. I put the groceries on the counter. She grabbed what was in the bag. 

"what are you doing?" I growled

Y/N's P. O. V 

"I was ju--" my innocent statement is cut by another growl

He points to the couch "sit, Missy. Now I don't want to deliver the babies early because you're too stubborn to listen to your body. You can be pissed at me all you want"

I sigh with a annoyed growl sitting on the couch. Jason, continued to put away the groceries 

"I gotta do something with myself or I'm going to lose it, Hon. You only allow me to go to the bathroom but you still look at me like I'm going to break. I can't clean, do dishes or laundry and you know I don't want to just sit here throughout this entire pregnancy" I sigh deeply without a answer from my love, I ask "are you even listening to me rant?" 

He takes a deep breath "loud and clear, babe" 

He steps to me and kneels down his hands grasping my arm's. 

"so are you going to ease up and let me be a independent adult?" 

He holds my left hand and kisses my knuckles. He looks me in the eye. I hear his heart racing.

"no" he flatly said

I scoffed with a growl "dammit, Jason"

He growls deeply in frustration "Y/N, what the hell am I supposed to do? It's all I can fucking do"

"Ja--" he cuts me off wall standing 

He sighs heavily "I'm going to go cook dinner just sit here ok?"

"ok" 

Jason and I sat on the chairs by the table. His jaw clenched, eye's narrowed and eye's glaring. Afterwards Jason and I in our room. I need to pee! Plus brush my teeth and I'm not exactly in the mood to argue with, Jason. He's so angry and honestly I feel I'd make it worse. 

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and brush my teeth" I sighed 

"whatever" he growled taking his shirt off 

I step into the bathroom and pee. Afterwards I brush my teeth especially my sharp canines. I hear my husband mumbling. I crack the door quietly. 

"fucking pillow! Smells like shit" he growled "smells nothing like her anymore" he mumbled

I softly smile. I turn back and finish brushing my teeth. I step out walking to the bed. I walk to my side and lay down. Jason, laying on his side facing away from me. 

"Jason" I softly said

He lowly growled "what?" he tiredly asked

"I greatly appreciate and adore all the help you have done for me and giving us the life we have. Just don't feel like everything is on you. We're in this together"

He takes a deep breath, Jason turns facing me. I cup his cheek. He softly smiled and placed his hand on my swollen abdomen. He lifts my shirt above my bump and kisses it. I then feel a gentle kick from my babies. Jason, softly smiled. He lightly lays his head on my bump. I rub his back up to his, neck. 

"I couldn't go on with life if I lost you three, Y/N"

"Jason, please honey come here"

He moves upward to my face. I kiss him wrapping my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around me. With our heads lifted holding onto each other. I swap our pillows. Jason, softly chuckled. He kisses me deeply. It was gentle though desire to make amends. It's all I need.


	13. Chapter 13

"Jason, honey we're, OK. It was just Braxton kicks, nothing more" I assure my husband as he ponders going on patrol or not 

He growls "I know"

I place my forehead on his and wrap my arms around his neck. He kisses my head and sniffs my hair. 

"I'll howl if I need you" I said in attempt to try to calm him 

He hugs me after a good minute he parts. Jason, walks to the door. He opens the door he looks back at me

"you're sure"

I nod cradling my bump. Jason leaves. I wait. One. Two. Three. He opens the door and looks at me. His eyes narrow with a soft smile. 

"I can't"

"I know, I could use a good back message"

"oh, now I'm definitely not going to leave"

Jason put his arm across my shoulder and held my other hand. We walk to our bedroom. I feel a s sharp pain among my abdomen. I moaned ohh that hurts.

"that doesn't sound like a satisfying moan and I was right to stay"

I growl "shut up" 

I breath through the contraction. I meet my husband's worried eye's. I softly smile and kiss his, cheek. It was my way of saying 'I'm ok'. He lowly growled

"don't start that. Why don't we sleep in the Med-bay tonight? It seems to be more than those Braxton Bastard's"

"with my gargantuan bump that's a splendid idea"

"first of all your fucking gorgeous, and secondly I can sleep on the floor"

I whimper leaning into him and hug him "but I want ah cuddle with my husband" he rubs my cheek chuckling

"you're so manipulative"

"you married me"

"that I gratefully did"

He kisses me deeply we part. He softly smiled and placed his, hand on my bump.

"let's get you three Love's to bed"

That night I lay on my side in the bed. Jason, had his hand over my hip messaging my back to ease the pain. 

"I'm really happy but I'm sooo tired of being pregnant" I sleepily said 

"I know, baby. It'll be over soon. I'm sure the little one's are getting anxious to see their beautiful momma" 

I softly chuckle Jason kisses my cheek. Jason, softly kisses me. He runs his hand across my bump and kisses it. I hear his heart racing and breath fastened. He's scared. 

"Jason, baby" 

"hmm mm" 

"Jay, we're gonna be OK" 

He sighs heavily and sits up he rubs his neck. 

"damn woman I hate you always see through me" 

He kisses my neck then cheek and then lips with a, deepness. I could feel his worries and fears. He buries his face in my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair. He rubs my hip gently. I gasp, feeling a sharp pain. Jason, quickly moves away from me. I growl in pain. 

"did I hurt you?" he guiltily asked 

I shake my head "contraction" 

He holds my hand. I hold it tightly. After 5 minutes the contraction stops. I take a deep breath and breath calm-fully. 

"you haven't had back pain in the last few days, have you?" he asked 

"well...." I really don't want him to worry 

He growled and pinched his nose in frustration "Y/N" 

"please don't be mad at me. I just didn't want you to worry" 

"still doesn't mean you should keep secrets from me" he's frustrated and angry 

"I'm sorry. I should have told you" 

He kissed my head "it's settled no more hiding. Let's time your contractions just to be safe. I'm not in anyway convinced the kids aren't ready" 

"oh, alright" 

For the first time in our relationship as I can recall. Jason is right. I'm in labor. In the Med-bay room laying on the stretcher with the bed leaned slightly upward. I had electrodes on my exposed body for the heart monitor. Jason's, eye's locked on my swollen abdomen and hands gripped on the stretcher. I hold his hand. He takes a deep breath and gently kisses me. 

"it's still gonna be a while I've heard sleeping can help you dilate"

I cup his, cheek "you need to rest to. Go lay down in the bed. I can howl if I start hurting"

"fuck no. I'll be fine just do me a favor and get some sleep" 

I nodded he kisses my head and then bump. Jason, steps he lays his knee-pits on the arm of the chair and lays back. He keeps his eye's locked on me. Stubborn. I shut my eye's...... 

Jason's P. O. V 

I abruptly wake from my sleep hearing a growl from my wife. I swiftly went to my wife holding her hand, her eye's squeeze from being in pain. I hate this. I wish I could take all of her pain away. I softly rub her thigh.

"J-Jason, I need to P-push" 

I look lower to her abdomen down to where my two children will be, coming out. It's time. I grab one of the two towels. I kiss her knee. She needs comfort and so much more that I can't do. 

"ok ready to catch the kid! On the next contraction push. Don't force it and don't forget to breath"

She pushes growling with a whimper. My heart sinks. I don't see the baby's head. I lay the towel in front of her. I soothingly rub her legs. She takes a deep breath. Sweat and tears are now falling down her face. I lowly growl angered I can only stand here helpless. The pain she is enduring. I adore her. With every hour and every gut wrenching scream, I hear from her. I can only hope this labor will not last long. Y/N, screams with one more push I catch my baby. I gasp with tears holding my son! My son! He cried. His eye's are Y/N's beautiful eye's. He had my white streak. He's perfect. 

"we have a baby boy!!" I exclaimed 

Y/N, gasped whimpering. I place our little boy on her chest. She sobs kissing his head. 

"t-take him. I'm feeling another contraction" 

I cut the umbilical cord. I swiftly though carefully clean my son. I wrap him in a blanket and lay him in one of the bassinets. I run back to my wife grabbing the other towel. Y/N, began to push. I see the babies head. I can not begin to comprehend how, she is doing this. I catch the baby. My heart never beating so fast. My baby girl. I have a baby boy and girl. It's, in this moment. This beautiful moment. I'm completely happy and whole.


	14. Chapter 14

My husband 2 hour's late. The twins sound asleep. Their 8 months old and growing strong. Their canines were the first to come and were sharp like ours. Jason, promised me when he came home we'd have our first romantic night after the twins were born. I hear my husband's Heartbeat by the door. I open the door 

"you're la-" I stammer. He's covered in blood though not his own. Good. Wait who's blood?! His, heart racing "Jason, honey what's wrong? Why is there blood on you?"

Something bad happened, something terrible. I reach my arm to hold him in my arm's. He steps back, with a whimper. I then remember the first time we we're reunited in Cadmus and he rejected my comfort. He looks at me his face saddened. I have never seen him this upset, other than after his nightmares.

"just let me. Just let me take a fucking shower. OK?" his voice brittle and breath shaking 

I nodded softly saying "ok"

I step back holding onto the doorknob opening the door more. He steps in walking past me. I shut the door taking a deep breath. I'm so worried. 

Jason's P. O. V

I step into the bathroom I want to throw my fist threw the wall. I want to yell. I strip down my clothes and get in the shower. I put my hands on the wall as the water hits my head. The blood washes down my body. My brother's blood washing down the drain. I remember when I first met him. I remember telling him goodbye. Before I left to Cadmus to fully restore my memories. I wore my face mask and red Arabic uniform. I knelt down to him I said in Arabic 'it is my time to leave little brother' he cried breaking my heart I had placed my hands on his shoulder. I continued speaking in Arabic 'no tears little warrior, stay strong. One day you will be strong enough to leave and you will be with me, again'. Then when I came to Gotham as a fucking half-wolf. He was under Bruce's care. He didn't remember me. It could be because he never really saw, my face beneath the mask. I sometimes wonder if he did remember. If he was hurt from my actions. If, Damian knew I left him, knew the thing's I'd done and decided to disown me as his brother. He had, Grayson. That was good enough for him. I fucked up. I growl enraged. I couldn't save him! I feel the tear fall down my face knowing I will never see him again. Never get the chance to tell him how much he means to me. I tried to hold the tears but I couldn't. I couldn't stop whimpering. He's gone. I hear my wife's Heartbeat by the door. It soothes me to hear something so peaceful. Should I have told, Damian about what happened to me. To, Y/N. It could have put my family in danger. My son, my daughter and my wife. I feel like a part of me is dead. The only good thing from the part of my life with the league of assassin's. He didn't deserve this! I hated the way they treated, Damian. He, deserved to be a kid. He was good, like Bruce. I scoffed. Fuck if Bruce heard my thoughts now. What if I try to bring Damian back? I wasn't the same when I came back. What if he comes back and can't be saved? The same way Y/N saved me. Damian, was just a kid. I can't think about the cruelty he went through. I'm going to miss the bickering we constantly have. I hate that he became, Robin. Not that I felt he was a replacement. Though if he could learn to actually be a kid and know the joys of it. I'd feel a sense of at least he knew how to be a kid before-- my thoughts are interrupted as I sense my wife behind me. I hold my breath trying to stop my tears. I hate for her to see me like this. She wraps her arm's around me. I tried to fight it. She had this heavy affect on me. The way, she prevents me from holding everything in. I grasp her arm my other bent against the wall. It melts me to my core whenever she gives me any ounce verbal or actions of love. She rest her head in the crook of my neck. I have to tell her. 

"D-Damian's, gone" I couldn't bare say died, but I could manage to say gone even when that word pushed my gut farther down 

I hear her whimpering. Then her heart drops and begins beating fast. She holds my wrist and lowers it down. I didn't stop her. She turns me around. I see the tears falling down her beautiful face. Her shaking hands cup my cheeks. My weeping eye's causing me to whimper with a stutter. She hugs me knowing exactly what I need. Everything is still. Right now I am going to try to forget what happened and hold my wife. I hold her tight needing to lean my anguish on her. My kid's. I need to see them!

"our kid's?"

She lifts her head looking at me with tears and a soft smile 

"sound asleep and safe my love"

We parted she kissed my cheek. We lean on each other's foreheads. Our hands intertwine. She reaches over and turns the water off. She rubs her hand up my back rubbing up and down. She holds my hand tightly. We got out of the shower together. After I got dressed into my pants. I step into the nursery hearing the steady and soft heartbeats coming from my kid's. How the hell am I going to be a good father to them after I failed, Damian? I could not stop my tears. I'm so scared I'll lose my kid's, or Y/N. I can't think those fucked up thoughts. I hear cooing from my daughter. I step to the crib. I see her eye's wide awake. Only wearing her onesie. She smiles widely. I gently rub her head she holds my hand. She yawns her mouth open wildly and shuts her eye's. I rub my eye's with my palm. I lift my hand. She opens her eye's with a irritated look. I couldn't help but smile. I then hear, S/N cooing.

"did you just wake up your brother" I let her grasp my index finger "or we're you both plotting on how your going to manipulate me with your cuteness? Huh? Is daddy gonna have to put wolfsbane in your crib. You'll be like the princess and the wolfsbane"

She only continued cooing with joy. I held her unable to withstand to leave her there. I walk to my son whom was reaching for me. I use my free arm and hold him with my daughter. I held them with a heavy heart. I feel my eye's swell and then the tears fell again. Forgive me, Damian.


	15. Chapter 15

In my human form. For the first time in a year I leave our home. Jason, babysitting the kid's. I walk through the store grabbing new, t-shirts for Jason. With patrol causing unfixable stains. He threw away the clothes he wore the day Damian was gone from this world too soon. I couldn't blame, him. Though he NEEDS new, clothes. Plus I NEEDED to get out. I love my husband and my kids. Though I seriously needed to have a moment to myself. It took me a week to convince, Jason to let me leave the safety of our home. Afterwards I came home. I open the door holding the things I bought. I look at the couch seeing Jason sound asleep with D/N and S/N in the crook of his arms. I softly smile. So adorable. Year's later, Damian's alive and he's OK. As much as I am overjoyed my little brother is alive I can't risk the safety of my family. Christmas eve Jason, lifted his arm to put the ornament on the tree. I use my sharp nails and tickle his neck and armpit. He laughed growling in frustration. I laugh in amusement of my loves uncontrollable laughter. 

"hahaha! H-honey" he growled 

"what's wrong, Jay? Ticklish still after all these years" I joked 

"get 'em mommy!" S/N cheers the twins began to laugh 

"yeah show him who's boss!" D/N added with a laugh 

He attempted to squeeze his neck and armpit.

"oh you know I will!" I jokingly responded 

"whose boss?!" Jason appalling questioned "oh, you're paying for this, Little Ms Hot Ass" he growled playfully

Jason, grabbed my wrist with a firm grip. I turn my head and look at him seeing his handsome 'you're in trouble' smirk. I laugh nervously knowing exactly where this is going. 

"truths?" I said softly with a genuine 'please don't' look on my face 

"oh-ho-ho, hell no!" he laughed 

He puts my back against his stomach and tickled me exactly where it gets me the most. I couldn't stop laughing

"ha! Ha! Hahaha! J-Jason! S-stop!" I arch my back laughing 

I lost my footing stepping back Jason tripped backwards. 

"TREE!!" the twin's said 

With husband continuing to tickle me. Jason and I stepped slightly to the right a way from the tree though though it cased us to fall together. Jason and I laughing. His long arm around my waist as I lay on his stomach. I lay on my stomach on him. I cross my arms. He gives me that look that takes my breath away. If it weren't for the children in the room. We'd be taking advantage of the moment. 

"get them!" S/N announced with a bark 

"arghh!" Jason playfully growled "oh, no you don't!" 

"oh yes we do, daddy!" D/N stated 

D/N and S/N ran onto my back. Owe, I lowly growl chuckling. 

Jason, cups my cheek "easy on Momma kid's"

I chuckled smirking at my husband "oh you're one to talk"

He smiles taking a deep breath. S/N, peeking his head over my left shoulder. D/N, on my right resting her head in the crook of my neck. Jason, softly smiles with pure joy. He hugs us sitting slightly upward. I chuckle still the best hug. That night the, sounds of the crackling wood burning in the fire, and our children's sleeping breaths echo through the house. Jason, and I hold their presents taking them to the tree. As we placed them down. I suddenly miss my family. Jason, grabs my hip and plops us on the recliner. I turn my head kissing him. Jason, runs his hand up my back under my shirt... Month later during the night Jason off on patrol. I stood on the porch. I held my son and daughter on my hips. 

"alright one big goodnight howl for, daddy ok?"

"ok, mommy" D/N said

"well make it count" S/N added 

"ok.. One... Two.. Three" the three of us howl together

I hear, his heartbeat within the distance. He's running. Is he OK? 

"mommy...." S/N mumbled likely hearing him, as well 

"I know"

I see, Jason in the distance panting with a smile on his face. He's OK. He runs to us. He kisses me like he hasn't been locked with my lips in year's. He, parts smiling his tears falling.

"Jay, baby..."

"it's over, Y/N! It's all over!" he attempts to catch his breath and gasp "I can't believe it's, over" 

"Jay? What are you?..."

He cups my cheeks "Cadmus! Dr. Ass Desmond is under ground in a fucking cell! It's all over! We're safe" he hugs all three of us "we're safe" he repeats muttering 

My breath hitches, my tears fell like rain, we're safe, and my kids are safe my husband is safe. I can see my family and friends again. I take a breath gasping in relief. The kid's asking questions. I couldn't retain any of their questions. Jason and I inhale on each others foreheads taking in the sweet smell of love. We're Safe.


End file.
